


Anime and Chill

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bland-Name Product, Caught, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Making Out, One Shot, Television Watching, Underage Kissing, Walking In On Someone, You can probably figure out what anime they're watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Candy just want to make out and watch anime, but everyone in the Shack has made it their goal to interrupt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime and Chill

Were Dipper and Candy going steady?

That's a question Dipper really didn't know the answer to. He wasn't sure if Candy did either, as they hadn't bothered to talk about it at all.

All they knew is that recently they had come to enjoy each other's company quite a lot. Particularly, Candy would sneak away when Mabel and Grenda were distracted or fell asleep, and the two would spend some time together.

'Spend some time together'. Such a modest description. More often than not they just made out.

And even despite their raging hormones, they were responsible enough to make sure that was where it ended. They were only thirteen, after all.  ~~Maybe in another year or two.~~

Was this like a junior 'friends with benefits' thing? Dipper wasn't sure. He wasn't sure that he liked that either.

Simply because part of him wanted him and Candy to be more than friends.

* * *

On this particular night, Mabel and Grenda had fallen asleep especially early. They had gone to a buffet for lunch, and after dipping literally everything imaginable in chocolate they had likely crashed from an extreme sugar buzz.

After making sure Mabel and Grenda were actually asleep, Candy tip-toed out into the living room, where Dipper was more than happy to crash during Mabel's sleepovers lately. Stan had won a new high-definition television in a radio contest that fancily connected to the Internet. Candy had happily shared her Netflix login with the Pines family, the only problem being that her history was now clogged with everything they watched. Maybe she should've set them up their own profile.

"Hey, Dip-dip. What'cha watching?" Candy asked with a smile, looking at Dipper.

Dipper had an amused expression on his face. "Dip-dip? Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, I like nicknames. I've just been trying to think of one for you."

Candy sat on the couch next to Dipper as he chuckled.

"I guess Dip-dip is fine," Dipper stated.

"Good, because even if it wasn't, I was going to call you it." Candy replied.

"Anyways, not watching anything at the moment." Dipper said, continuing to press the right arrow to scroll over through Netflix's large library on the screen. "I swear I spend more time trying to find something to watch than actually watching anything."

"Same." Candy stated. "Ooh, have you seen that anime  _Charge on Natit?_ "

"Yep. When it was simulcasting, actually. Can't wait for season 2."

Candy held Dipper's hand and gave him a 'come hither' look. "Well...do you wanna watch it again? I think they have the dub up on here."

Missing the hint, Dipper shrugged. "I mean, I've already seen a lot of the dub..."

With a sigh, Candy shook her head, leaned into Dipper's ear, and suggestively murmured,  _"What we watch doesn't matter that much, does it? I think we'll both be distracted by whatever's on with something else."_

Finally catching Candy's drift, Dipper gave her an almost evil smirk as he pressed Play on the first episode of  _Charge on Natit._

As expected, within the first ten minutes, their minds began to wander from the program into the lips of each other.

Dipper's hands squeezed Candy's hips as he pulled her in for an electrifying smooch. He had become a lot more confident in his kissing abilities lately. Candy was a bit surprised the first time Dipper took dominance, but she really,  _really_ liked it.

The two continued to kiss passionately, tracing their hands on various places above their waists on each other's bodies, until they began to hear footsteps. Quickly, they pulled away from each other and started to try to come up with a normal conversation.

"So, uh...I really like this episode!" Dipper stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too." Candy replied.

The footsteps continued to come closer to them until they formed the shape of Grunkle Stan, who gave the two an odd look.

"What are you two goofs doing together?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Oh, uh, Mabel and Grenda fell asleep, and I like this show." Candy said.

Grunkle Stan looked at the television screen. "What is this?"

 _"Charge on Natit."_ Dipper told his grunkle.

"Is this one of those... _ani-eem?_ Did I say that right?"

"It's pronounced  _ani-a-may."_ Candy corrected. "But a lot of people make that mistake."

"Ah, I think I dated a girl named Anna May once." Grunkle Stan said. "She had this whole innocent schoolgirl act going for her, but when the lights went off at night..."

Grunkle Stan paused, realized he was telling this story to two children, and coughed.

"Uh, never mind." Grunkle Stan stated. "So, what exactly is going on in this  _ani-a-may?"_

 _"_ Well, two hundred years before the story takes place, these giant creatures called the Natit invaded the world and killed a lot of people." Candy explained. "So the remaining part of humanity built walls to try to keep them out. But one day, this giant Natit just  _boom!_ out of nowhere smashes one of the walls, and well...look at the screen."

Grunkle Stan looked at the screen, and his initial bored expression turned to almost trauma. "Sweet Lord! That woman just got her head bit clean off! What kind of children's cartoon is this?"

Dipper sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I've gotta stay and see how this turns out now." Grunkle Stan stated.

"What?" Dipper questioned. "Grunkle Stan, it's on Netflix. You can watch it anytime you want. Preferably not now."

"Why not?" Grunkle Stan asked with a smirk. "Were you planning on making a move, Dipper?"

" _No!_ Why would you-"

"I'm just joking with ya, kiddo. But I need to get back to my sleep anyways. I was having this dream that I became amazingly attractive and everyone just started throwing money at me on the street."

Grunkle Stan chuckled to himself and walked off, leaving Dipper and Candy alone once again.

"Do you think he knows something's up?" Candy asked Dipper, a worried expression on her face.

"Nah, he just always messes with me like that," Dipper stated. "Speaking of which, well...I don't mean to sound needy, but what exactly  _is_ going on between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're not really a couple, but we're sneaking around and making out. Like, what is that?"

"Umm..." Candy stuttered before shrugging her shoulders. "I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. We're not a couple, are we?"

"Do you want to be?" Dipper asked.

Candy felt her heart flutter.

"Well, uh...I mean..." Candy continued to stutter, twiddling her thumbs. "I, um..."

"It's okay if you don't want to answer right now," Dipper stated, regretting popping the question on her so quickly. "Maybe we should give it a little more time. Being in a relationship is a lot of work. Lots of feelings and stuff. I think we should spend more time together as just friends, not making out, just...hanging out."

"Sounds alright to me." Candy replied, before letting out a little noise of expression as Dipper grabbed her hand.

"Starting next time," Dipper said with a wink, leaning in and kissing her again. He pulled Candy onto his lap as she happily melted in his arms, passionately kissing her pseudo-boyfriend and locked in his tight embrace.

Dipper and Candy got to enjoy each other for a couple of seconds before Dipper suddenly pushed her off of him.

Originally irritated, Candy saw why when she turned around and looked to the side of them.

There were her friends Mabel and Grenda.

Grenda's jaw had dropped to a point where Candy wasn't sure that it would ever close again. Mabel, on the other hand, had an expression of pure joy and excitement on her face.

This was going to be a tough one to explain.


End file.
